


i need you right here with me.

by edieble



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, as always: very very soft !!, i love sleepy yugyeom so much my heart was weeping, if you're ever sleepy and soft; this is the fic for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edieble/pseuds/edieble
Summary: "Hyuuung," Yugyeom whined, jutting out a rosy lip to enhance his effect, “come back to bed, I’m cold and lonely.”or yugyeom wakes up in the middle of the night and sees mark is up writing, & so tells him to come back to bed because he wants cuddles and it's fricking 4am





	i need you right here with me.

**Author's Note:**

> _( notes & social media at the end )_

As Yugyeom’s eyes fluttered open, long eyelashes creating dashing shadows across his still slightly chubby cheeks, he squinted to adjust them to the light that was being emitted from the bed side lamp. Stealing a quick glance at the quietly ticking clock, he noted that it was 4:27am- far too early to be awake. After containing an irritated groan and allowing a slight whimper to slip past his plump lips instead, the maknae rolled over to face his boyfriends side of the bed where the intruding light was shining. 

 An exhausted Mark was sat up on his side, hunched over a notebook with a hand scribbling impatiently across the page, eyebrows drawn deeply and lips pulled into a line in concentration. His usually bright and attentive eyes were now sunken and surrounded by purple circles that screamed lack of rest. Every so often he would pause, gnawing on his plump bottom lip as he pecked his pencil on the now tainted paper and tapped his foot while his head bobbed along, then proceeding to either continue with his brainstorming or erase the distasteful lyrics. Yugyeom watched him for a while, not wanting to disturb his train of thought, but also for his own selfish want to admire the other male disguisedly. The sunkissed brunette tresses that fell in front of Mark’s deep chocolate orbs and the increasingly reddening of his agitated lips blanketed the younger in a sense of home and affection. 

 When he deemed it a fitting time, the maknae reached a hand out and enveloped his boyfriend’s moving one with it, stopping it in its hasty journey. “ _Hyuuung,_ ” he whined, jutting out a rosy lip to enhance his effect, “come back to bed, I’m cold and lonely.” The older jumped slightly at the sudden cut through the silence, but his expression was soon flipped into one of adoration as he looked down at Yugyeom. A large grin spread wide across his mouth, eyes whiskering while he appreciated the view of his sleepy (and, in conclusion, very adorable) boyfriend- his midnight hair stuck out in different directions and his large eyes were fighting to stay open, drooping every so often just to rushingly blink a few times and return the boy to reality. Mark’s heart bloomed at the sight, squeezing the warm and welcoming hand that rested on his own. 

 “Sorry, darling, I didn’t mean to wake you. But look- I finally had a brain unblock and started to write that song I had been thinking about.” A flicker of pride sparked in Yugyeom’s chest as he offered a drowsy smile, knowing that it had been a few days since Mark had declared himself as having writers block. He knew it frustrated the older greatly; he always needed to make sure everything was done so it could be polished and perfected- nothing less was good enough for him. Which, on one hand, could be very good for the work he produces, but also, on another hand, lead to unnecessary stress and negative emotions that the maknae didn’t like being in the middle of. (Being able to help was a great occurrence, but having the frustration being taken out on him was always a possibility and scared Yugyeom slightly- the last time they fought because of that, they ended up not exchanging a single fleeting word for 4 days. Only when the other members held them down and interrogated them until they shared their feelings and sorry’s did they dare to give in to each other. Though only a sweet embrace was shown in the eyes of their peers, however, the newly grew couple ensured their adoring love for each other in the dead of night, whispering praise and compliments as their bodies joined under a slick layer of sweat.) “That’s great, babe. What’s it called?”

“I think I’m gunna name it ‘Let Me’.” The youngest hummed, indicating that he knew just from those two simple words that it was going to be a beautiful song. “I have a specific part I want you to sing, I think it’ll suit your voice perfectly. Oh, and it would be great if I could put a harmony in the chorus and…” Although he was listening to every precious word that slithered out of his boyfriends lips, Yugyeom’s eyes suggested another story as they finally fell shut and refused to reopen. Mark only giggled at the boy’s adorable antic, shuffling slightly to place his notebook on his bedside table before turning his full attention towards the other. He threaded his nimble fingers carefully through Yugyeom’s silky hair, allowing it to glide and travel down to his cheek, then proceeding to trace miniature patterns with his thumb upon the soft skin. “Come on- let’s get you back to sleep, yeah?” Mark took the sigh that was let out as a response as a yes, leaning down quickly to press a tender kiss on the other’s forehead, cheeks, nose and finally his lips before switching his lamp off. 

The second Mark’s body hit the mattress once again, Yugyeom tugged lightly on his thin cotton shirt and wrapped himself around the other as much as possible. By the time he was comfortable and let out a content sigh to express it, neither one of the male’s could tell where one ended and the other started- not that Mark was complaining. He could and would never complain about having the privilege to hold the most beautiful and precious boy in his arms, only his being able to make the younger feel safe. Mark took his turn of the night to admire Yugyeom, slowly untangling a hand from around his shoulders to reach up and brush a stray fallen strand of hair from his eyes, exposing his eyelids that still had a hint of eyeliner along the waterline to inform of his lazy mannerisms before he had crawled into bed. His breathing was beginning to even out, exhaustion taking over as sleep infiltrated his body through his pouty, parted lips. The slither of moonlight that shone through a crack in the blinds waltzed across the younger’s face, creating shadow constellations on his pure skin in cool blues but all the while making him look like the warmest soul in all of South Korea. And Mark knew that in the morning, when the light would have melted into a soft orange, that he would still look as beautiful as ever. 

Mark’s heart soared when Yugyeom let out a weak hum in the midst of sleep, admiring the way his face scrunched up and relaxed, fighting to be comfortable. He was childishly jealous of the air that got to be so close to him at all times, wanting more than anything to be able to constantly hold his boyfriend and announce to the world that they were in love. Of course, they had come so far already; from discovering their sexualities and feelings, to admitting them and further telling their band mates. The eldest’s stomach churned at the memories of their hidden kisses and petty excuses to be alone together, encouraging him to pull the boy closer into his body. But, even if he couldn’t shout it from the rooftops, Mark always expressed his love for Yugyeom in his songs, the inspiration he gives him surging through his veins, to his fingertips and onto the page, conjuring into a track that the fans adored. And with Yugyeom in his arms, their sunkissed skin melting together, Mark is able to slip into a doze and dream up a whole new verse with ease.

**Author's Note:**

> short but (hopefully) sweet~  
> thank you so much for reading! i really hope you enjoyed it c:
> 
> if you have any requests, feel free to drop them in the comments. kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! i'm so thankful for those of you who always come back and read my works, it makes all of it worth it <3  
> i hope you have a great day!
> 
> __  
> **([twitter](https://twitter.com/ccnfession) / [tumblr](https://flydeparture.tumblr.com/) )**  
> 


End file.
